


A Danvers Family Moment

by trancer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To help Kara heal, the Danvers take her to see something new.</p>
<p>Just a little G-rated Danvers family fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Danvers Family Moment

Three weeks after Kara's arrival, the Danvers take her to the beach. The car still rolling to a stop, and Alex is already barreling out the door. Jeremiah barking at her to wait for everyone else. Except, Alex is laughing as she runs, crying out 'C'mon, Kara!'. Up the grass covered sand dune, she feels Kara closing in behind her. The brush of wind as Kara passes her (Alex will soon learn Kara always beats Alex when they're running).

The top of the dune and Kara freezes, Alex almost knocking into her.

"Kara?" she asks. Then, Alex feels it. Feels Kara's hand reaching for hers, trembling fingers wrapping around her own. Alex turns her head. In that moment, she understands what 'awe' and 'wonderment' mean, because those two words are written all over Kara's face. An alien who's been to twelve other planets, yet Kara Zor-El has never seen a beach before.

"It's beautiful," Kara mumbles, eyes filling with tears and breathing gone ragged and choking.

"Yeah," Alex mutters back, realizing how much she'd taken it all for granted. Her parents have been taking Alex to the beach since she was a toddler. Alex doesn't remember seeing it for the first time. The line on the horizon where blue meets blue. The swells in the middle dotted with surfers. The water rising like a rolling leviathan, before the water's edge turns foamy, curling and crashing down as it rushes towards the sand.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Eliza's standing behind Kara, with gentle and comforting hands on Kara's shoulders.

Kara, who lifts her head, gazes up with those watery eyes. "Do you think my parents saw a beach?"

Eliza chuckles. "I don't know, sweetie."

"What I do know?" Jeremiah places a hand atop one of Eliza's, eyes crinkling from the smile spreading across his face. "Is your parents would want you to be happy. You know what else they'd also want?" he pauses, watching Kara's head shake back and forth. "They'd want you to have fun."

Fun. That one word and Alex moves like she's heard her cue. With a smile that matches Jeremiah's, she tightens her grip around the hand holding hers as she steps forward, pulling on Kara's arm. "C'mon, Kara!" Alex laughs, "Let's go!"

As the awe and wonderment in Kara's eyes turns to excitement. Because there's nothing to be afraid of.. Alex is holding her hand.

And they're both running, laughing. Two girls, hand in hand, barreling towards the beach. Ready to have some fun in the sand and surf. One of them..

For the first time.


End file.
